Love Punch
by Miss-Blue664
Summary: Rated for Homosexaul refrences and Language What happens when Lady Une tells her staff they are going to Hawaii for a vacation of sorts? Well Wufei gets drunks...


LOVE PUNCH

Not many people could say that their love relationship started out innocently, and completely by chance as the couple you are about to read. A company trip was exactly that, the top company executives plus a few friends of the people get together and fly some where exotic, some where warm and sunny and full of fun. Yet as we all know, exotic, sunny, fun filled places often led to best written romances in time. (A/N: Well.. I doubt this will be well written.. but.. you know what I mean.)

(Scene change)

It was the day of the trip and Wufei Chang was sitting on his couch looking around his bare apartment living room. The walls were white and very depressing, the floor was practically spotless, he lived in his office, and he only came home to shower and sleep. So when his boss, Lady Une, announced the whole office was going to Hawaii, he practically died from shock. He wasn't one who deviated from his routine. Sally, his business partner for some many years, was so ecstatic, she kept going on and on about the food, the great weather, the surfing, the sun and hell, she even went into detail about the men. Not that he cared of course, it seemed like a really dull place. It took a lot of bribery on the office's part to even get Wufei to agree. Even then he was still apprehensive. So that's why he sat, suitcase by the door and his ass in a chair, waiting.

Yet, he didn't have to wait long, the doorbell rang six or seven times in succession. He only groaned and shuffled his way to the door. Three smiling faces greeting him as he opened the door.

Sally grabbed his bag and his hand pulling him out side. Duo grabbed Wufei's keys and Qautre put a flowery wreath around Wufei's neck. The raven haired Chinese man blinked and was to stunned by the happy people to even resist. When he was pushed aboard the shuttled that was taking them all to the air port he was greeted by happy cheers, many exclaiming, "Alright! We got Chang;" and "Hey! Chang got laid!"

When he was pushed down into a seat by Sally the boy who originally put the necklace around his neck winked and said, "Yeah, and I laid him!"

Hilde, a blue haired German, mock gasped and shoved the boy playfully, "Oh you wicked little thing, you're really getting around now aren't you!"

Quatre tisked, "Like he was any good!"

Wufei finally snapped back to reality and began to realize the implication they were implying; he frowned lightly and shook his head; he knew a good come back would make the little weasel blush and shut up. "You're just taking all the credit, that was way to big to be you!" Wufei said lightly above the roar of laughter.

Qautre blinked and blushed, "HEY!"

Duo snickered and covered for his friend, "Since when have you seen Qautre's dick?"

Wufei sneered and looked over to Trowa, "Why, only last week. You remember Quatre, behind the soda machine in the lounge…"

It was a well known fact that Trowa and Qautre were lovers, as were Duo and Heero, Wufei couldn't see it, but as long as they were happy and didn't try to push their views on to him, he could care less. Quatre's eye went as wide as they possibly could and looked to Trowa with a face as red as a tomato. Trowa ruffled the boy's hair, with a smile and a shake of his head, "Learn to take a joke."

Wufei snickered and leaned against his seat, maybe now that'd he'd said something to defend his self they'd leave him the hell alone. Like that was going to happen. Sally kept asking him questions, her mouth kept moving and she was latched to his arm like she was apart of his shirt. Eventually she took his silence as he wanted it and directed her chattery chatter to some other poor soul. When they arrived at the airport around an hour later, Wufei was ruthlessly dragged along by Sally.

"Passport please…"

Wufei blinked, "What?"

Sally elbowed him and rolled her eyes, "Give the lady you're passport!"

He blinked and he went to rummaging through his carry on for the blasted little paper book. Sally sighed and shoved him out of the way going to give her passport to the awaiting lady. Wufei finally found his passport when Duo exited past customs, Wufei was the last to get through and Relena chided him on his not being prepared.

"Forgive me. For you see I never wanted to come in the first place, you all dragged me here!" he growled at the blonde as me marched ahead of her to board the plane. Relena frowned and followed him grudgingly. The flight was decent enough, Wufei shoved headphones in his ears for the whole trip and slept. No one bothered him, he was happy.

They arrived late in the night at the Hawaii airport. They were then quickly whisked off to their hotel resort on the beach and each of them went strait to bed. Even with the day's travel behind him, he began to wonder what these next few days would hold for him. Sleep came easy and soon morning would be upon him.

(Scene change)

The door to Wufei's room swung open in a load bang and Duo came gallivanting in. Wufei opened his eye and looked around, wondering what had caused the sudden noise. He sat up and rubbed his head, his silken black hair spilling over his shoulders into his face.

Duo jumped on Wufei's bed and waved like an idiot, "Good Morning Chang!"

Wufei hadn't expected Duo to just pop up like that, he jumped back from surprise and threw a pillow at the chestnut brown. Duo chuckled and blocked it, and when the initial shock had worn off Duo called for reinforcements. Sally, Qautre, Hilde and Relena all came prancing in. Wufei looked at them with repulsion, "What are you five doing in my room, not to mention how the hell did you get in here?"

"Une has a master key that works on all the locks," Sally replied happily.

"Gods, I'll never get any rest."

Qautre chuckled and shook his head, "Well, we figured we'd at least invite you to join us down at the beach, we're going to go swimming."

Wufei thought about it, it would be nice he thought, it's been a while since he'd actually seen sunlight, so he sighed and got out of bed, "Alright, I'll come."

Sally looked at him brightly, "Really? You will!"

Wufei nodded, "Now get out of my room!"

Duo and Quatre left as told but it took Relena, Hilde and Sally some persuasion. They were staring at the shirtless Wufei. They kept gossiping over his 'good looks.' When he was finally left alone Wufei showered, dressed in shorts and a white tank top and went to join his friends for lunch. Lunch was actually very good, and it was just like Sally had described it. Wufei questioned to the whereabouts of Trowa and Heero, and was told they had joined some of the others to go to a local casino. That was a shock, He'd never really thought of Trowa or Heero to be much of a gambler; but then again, vacations did the weirdest things to people.

Qautre finally asked, "Did you sleep well Wufei?"

Wufei nodded as he ate, "Yes why?"

Sally elbowed him in the side, "He was being nice."

Qautre giggled, actually, he had wanted to make sure he and Trowa didn't keep Wufei up all night with the noise they were making; but Sally continued to chide Wufei for his lack of social graces. He finally flung some food in her face and went back to eating. The table got deathly quite and they all stared at the two Asians. Sally finally shrugged it off, swearing to herself to get him back some other way. When lunch was done they walked out onto the soft and warm sand of the Hawaiian beach. Relena ran ahead to the water and Sally latched her self on to Wufei's arm again. He looked at her with a raised eye brow; "What do you want?"

"Why don't you come swim with us?" she asked pulling him lightly. He shook his head, "I don't have on a swimsuit."

"Why didn't you bring it?" she asked, "You knew we were coming to a beach side resort!"

"I don't like to swim," he replied airily.

Sally frowned and let go of his arm, running off to join the others. Wufei stole, or borrowed, a chair from the lounge area of the resort and set it up to watch the others and maybe take a nap. He ended up taking a nap, his golden skin basking lightly in the sun.

"Hey guys…" Sally stopped splashing and waved the other four over. They came over, looking quite puzzled. She pointed in Wufei's general direction, "Let's get him."

The five sneaked over, Duo and Qautre grabbed each grabbed a foot, Sally grabbed one of Wufei's hands and Relena and Hilde grabbed Wufei's other hand. Wufei woke up with a start, and looked around to find that he was being dragged to the sea. He tried to struggle but it wasn't of much use. He ended up under water faster than he could complete a string of obscenities. As he stood up, soaking wet gasping for air and glaring at the five who'd dunked him.

"This is war!" he exclaimed. He wiped the loose hair from his face and went charging after the five. Qautre tripped and fell into the water, as Wufei ran by he pushed the blonde back under the water for good measure. Qautre popped back up wiping the water from his eyes and yelling at Wufei about being unfair. Wufei tackled Hilde and she ended up putting up a fight. She dunked him about as many times as he dunked her, but he finally got the last laugh after he got her in a head lock and swam away before she could grab him. Relena and Sally had made it back on to the beach, Duo had managed to stay out of the way of Wufei's vengeful wrath as he helped Qautre and Hilde.

The two blondes were laughing and running at the same time and it didn't help, they were easily caught by the angry Chinese man. He picked them up, dragging them kicking and giggling back to the sea. He dropped them face first down in the water and brushed his hands as if he'd completed some dirty task. As he walked away, he was tackled from behind by Quatre and Duo. They three men rolled around in the sand, when the tumbling ended, Wufei had Duo in a head lock and was sitting on Quatre. Wufei was quick to let them go and offered a hand up to Qautre. The three men laughed as the girls ran over to join. Sally jumped on to Wufei's back and he caught her holding her there. Maybe, he thought with a laugh, maybe he might actually have more fun than expected.

That night at dinner, the six had a time explaining why some of them had small cuts and abrasions. They didn't realize at the time, that the sand on the beach contained smaller shell fragments that were hella sharp. When everyone found out that Wufei had actually participated in the fun, it was a pleasant surprise. Wufei loosened up enough to participate in another game after dinner, he didn't think he was good at charades, but turned out he was one of the best players. When people began to retire to bed, he stayed behind for another hour or so unwinding by a large fireplace in the hotel's lounge. Sally was the last to leave his company, they talked for a long time after every one else had retired and he had quite enjoyed their chat over the day's events.

Eventually, though he to turned in and fell into a deep sleep. The next morning he woke up early enough to pay back the other five's early morning visit, after stealing the key from Une. He was nearly killed by Heero while Duo slept on soundly; Sally and Relena threw pillows at him, Trowa and his lover were caught doing some awkward things so Wufei quickly left, and Hilde was taking a shower.

When people started to trickle down for breakfast, he was first assaulted by Sally and Relena. Sally put him in a head lock and gave his noggin a good rap with her knuckles. Relena just glared at him while she ate. Sally instantly forgave him and started up a healthy one sided conversation. Today he figured he'd spend the day exploring the resort. So after breakfast he excused his self from the group and went to take a long walk.

Through out the day he ran into people that he knew and stopped to say hello, but never long enough to strike up a conversation. He ended his walk back at the beach walking the sands watching the sun sinking down into the vast blue sky. He looked down at the sudden pressure on his shoulder.

"Sally!" he exclaimed.

"Hello, what'cha doing?"

"Nothing, just watching the sun."

"It really is quite beautiful," she replied wrapping her arms around his arm. Sally for the longest time had been trying to get Wufei to open up to her. She was probably his closest friend and she considered him hers, but lately she'd been feeling more. It was more than just friendship, and she wondered that if he would ever feel the same as her. She doubted it, but she could hope couldn't she?

He smiled in agreement, "Yes, yes it is."

They stood there for a while before a voice calling to them brought them back to reality. Sally dropped his arm and they turned to find Noin, one of Sally best friends, jogging up to meet them.

"What's up?" Sally asked.

"You're missing it! They've got karaoke!"

"Really? Who's singing?" Wufei asked slightly amused.

"Heero!" Noin replied smiling. Sally and Wufei looked at each other and joined Noin in the jog back to the resort.

(Scene change)

"Ninety three bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety three bottle of beer! Take one down, pass it around, ninety two bottle of beer…" The chorus rang through the lobby as most of the drunks in the room waved their beers around. Wufei was amongst them, he'd had probably 5 beers in two hours and he was acting like a very different Wufei. When the chorus got to eighty six Wufei broke away to join Sally at a table. She too was drunk, not wasted, but drunk. He sat down and laid a hand on her thigh. She looked at him in an expecting smirk. Wufei opened his mouth and he said in very slurred speech, "Has anyone ever told you how, beautiful you are?"

Sally put down her drink to lay her hand on top of his, "Well, no."

He grinned and raised his beer bottle up, "A toast."

"To what?" she asked as she raised her glass up.

"To how beautiful I think you are!"

"Well, thank you!" they clicked their glasses together and drank. Wufei smiled, while they had been toasting, some one had gotten the chorus of 'Bottles on the Wall' to cease. Milliardo, also slightly intoxicated, was singing a nice song, and Wufei pulled Sally out of her seat to twirl around with him in a little space. They danced, and other couples joined in the dancing. When it was finished a happy cheering broke out. Wufei stopped and whispered in Sally's ear, "Hey, you wanna get married?"

The Korean girl looked at him in shock and them smiled, "Sure, but is there any place to do that?"

"While I was walking I spotted a chapel, I bet we could if we asked nicely."

She smiled and ran off with Wufei to get married. No one seemed to miss the couple.

It was seemingly a happy night for the two, when they returned to the resort they sneaked up to his room and fell asleep in each other's arms.

(Scene change)

Relena rolled over to find her bed partner no where to be found, she freaked. It was unlike Sally just up and leave with out telling her! She phoned Une and told her that Sally was missing. Une, who had a hangover told her to go back to sleep and leave her the hell alone, and that Sally was a big girl and could take care of her self. Une hung up on Relena abruptly and the blonde girl blinked. So, she decided to look for Sally out in the lobby.

When Sally wasn't located by 3o'clock Relena began to freak, and that's when Duo noticed that Wufei was also missing. Une almost instantly gave them the key and about half a dozen people ran to Wufei's room. Heero unlocked the door and with a bang it flew open. Following Heero in was Duo, Trowa, Qautre, Hilde, Relena, and Une. The sight shocked them beyond anything, Wufei and Sally were sleeping together. Sally was curled up into Wufei's body and he had an arm draped over her shoulder.

Relena ran over and shook Sally to wake her up. Heero just grabbed a book and slammed it down on the bed side table.

Wufei and Sally both jumped awake. Wufei groaned and rolled over to cover his ear and rub his temples, he'd been getting a lot of rude awakenings lately. Sally looked around, her memory fuzzy and her head felt like a two ton elephant had stepped on it.

"Sally! What are you doing in here?"

"Shhh!" Sally chided, "Do you have to yell?"

"Agreed…" Wufei kept his eyes shut, gods, how many beers did he drink last night?

"So what are you two doing?" Duo asked quieter than the first.

"Trying to sleep…" Sally replied burring her face back into a pillow. Heero spotted some folded papers on Wufei's bed side table and picked them up, while everyone else tried to pry the information out of the two he read. He nearly died laughing, "You're kidding right?"

Everyone, including the two hang-ies looked at Heero with puzzlement.

"What is it?" Trowa asked slightly amused.

"They're married!"

Silence ensued, then Sally looked up, "WHO'S MARRIED!"

Heero pointed to her and Wufei. Wufei opened an eye and followed Heero's other finger, "Gods! I must have been really drunk last night!"

Sally smacked his arm, "Yeah thanks! You're the one who asked, remember?"

Wufei blinked and groaned, "Damn, Yeah I was really drunk."

He received another whack and the others were laughing very hard. She buried her head in the pillow and shot everyone the royal finger. Wufei finally pointed, "Get out! All of you! OUT!"

The laughing seven exited the room and left the newly weds alone.

"Wufei.." Sally said meekly.

"What?"

"Please tell me that he was lying…"

"No Sally, We're married," Wufei replied. That day was spent lying in bed with the man she liked with a killer headache. Wufei just slept, he didn't seem bothered by it as much as it bothered Sally.

The next day wasn't so bad, but Sally avoided Wufei in general. She had gone off by her self to collect her self and her thoughts, maybe she could demand for a divorce. Wufei had also gone off by himself and was wondering around the beach thinking.

He was drunk, so that meant he had done something he would normally never do, but he had been feeling particularly close to Sally lately, she was a strong and beautiful woman. He wasn't so blind not to see the little hints she'd been dropping, he had a feeling that she liked him and this sudden marriage thing had thrown her for a loop. Letting a little smile come to his features, he had a feeling she'd probably demand for a divorce, not that he blamed her, neither of them were ready to be married. Hell, he hardly knew what these feelings inside meant. He turned his eye to the sky and watched the clouds sail across the blue. The more he stood there reflecting on his new situation he found that he was actually missing her. She was truly apart of his life that couldn't be forgotten easily, she was his work partner, his friend, his mentor and now, possibly, his lover. He turned around and began to walk once again.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts his didn't hear the approaching stranger. Sally tapped him on the shoulder and waited. He turned around and found the girl of his thoughts standing there.

"Yes?" he asked lightly.

"I want a divorce," she replied, as if it was the most foolish thing in the world.

"Agreed," Wufei nodded, his hands were stuffed in his pockets and his loose shirt and pants where blowing in the slight breeze. Sally blinked, slightly taken back by his easy agreement, when she opened her mouth to speak again Wufei only waved it off, "We don't eve love each other. You're not ready for this type of relationship, neither am I. It only makes sense."

"So you're not mad?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Why would I be mad Sally? We were both drunk and I can tell you are uncomfortable with the whole idea."

She smiled softly and gave him a hug, "Thanks Wufei."

He hugged her back, "You're welcome. Plus, it's kind of odd to get married before you've even dated."

She looked to him quizzically, and he pulled her along as he strolled the beach, "Sally, I've noticed the hints you've been dropping. Lately I've been feeling.. attracted to you. You might not believe this, but when we got back from the trip I was going to ask you out on a date."

Sally was speechless and Wufei continued, "I think I just acted on impulse last night, along with the fact that I was drunk didn't help much, but I think that's why I asked you to marry me. I'm sorry for causing you discomfort."

She finally pulled away and put her hand to his forehead, "Who are you and what have you done with Wufei Chang? Or are you drunk again?"

Wufei rolled his eyes and shoved her playfully, "I'm not kidding Sally."

"I'm sorry, it's just I expected you to fight back… I dunno why I just did."

"Well, tonight, let's forget that we're technically hitched and just date. You and me, we'll ditch the rest of them and go to a nice restaurant on the beach."

Sally smiled and nodded, "That sounds nice, I'm still in shock."

Wufei chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "It's to be expected, just you had better not ruin my reputation with the rest of the idiots inside."

Sally rose a brow, "Or what?"

Wufei wasted no time, he scooped Sally off her feet and walked towards the water. Sally screamed in play and struggled against his strong grasp, "You wouldn't dare!"

Even though his shoes were getting soaked he walked in up to his ankles and pretended to get ready to toss her into the receding tied. She screamed and held on for dear life. Wufei didn't let go and only smiled at her, "Like I was going to throw you in."

She smacked his chest and huffed, "You're evil!"

He walked out of the water slipped his shoes and soaks off and rolled his wet pant legs up and walked with Sally back to the resort they stopped out side the door and Wufei gave her their date details. She nodded and went to get ready.

Needless to say the date was big hit. Wufei and Sally had a great time, he had her rolling in laughter most of the night and he was dazzled by her sheer beauty and charm. No one seemed to miss them while they were out on their date and when they returned, people were surprised to even seem them together, especially after the account Trowa had given them. Alas they were so wrapped up in each others company they hardly noticed. The following days in paradise were peaceful and fun. The flight home had many feeling blue, but Sally and Wufei were happy that some things had happened. Before they'd left they're actually gone back to the chapel and told the man, that they wanted to be divorced. He seemed shocked, but when he heard that they were drunk he quickly agreed to annul the marriage.

(Scene change)

The months flew by and work carried on as normal for the Preventers station. Life was carrying on normally as well and Wufei and Sally continued to date, their little romance blooming.

"Quatre this is a nice little shindig you've got going on," Duo patted his Blonde friend on the back. Qautre smiled, "Well, it is customary every once and a while for the Winner Company to hold a 'shindig' to celebrate and thank it's customers, I only invited you people so I would have some one to talk to."

Duo chuckled and felt his braid being tugged on her turned around and found Heero standing extremely close. Duo leaned in to him and poke his gut with his elbow, "What?"

Heero shrugged, "Nothing."

Qautre looked at them in amusement and them blinked, he'd spotted a familiar couple enter the doors. He smiled and pointed, "Look guys, it's Wufei and Sally!"

The other two turned to look and smiled, "Damn, Sally looks good!" Duo commented.

Heero nodded, "And Wufei actually got fitted for tux, that's a shocker."

Trowa walked over and placed an arm around Qautre's shoulders, "What you three staring at?"

"Wufei and Sally," Heero answered as Qautre waved the couple over. Trowa rose a brow and nodded, "I can see why you're staring."

The two Asians made their way over and said their greetings. Sally was wearing a simple white cocktail dress with small purple gemstones decorating the chest and cascading down the skirt. Sally's hair was not twisted in pigtails but falling freely down her shoulders. Her blue eyes glittered with happiness. Wufei was just as stunning, dressed in a white tux, his hair in its signature ponytails accented with a balk cumber bun and bow tie.

"Wow, did you two plan that?" Heero asked motioning to their clothes.

Sally nodded, "Yeah, for some reason he insisted on it."

Duo wiggled his eye brow at Wufei and Wufei rolled his eyes, "Stop imaging things Duo."

Like all other social event Wufei was a wall flower and Sally was a Butterfly. Eventually Wufei got up enough nerve to ask her for a dance. Sally agreed to it and was surprise by the fact Wufei could waltz. After they danced Wufei pulled her out to the balcony. She blinked, "Wufei?"

He looked at her then walked away, and then he started pacing.

"Wufei what's wrong?" she asked looked at her date. He sighed and grabbed her hand, "Sally, I…" he got down on one knee, a ring box appearing in his hand, "I know we were married before, but what do you say we really get married this time? So will you marry me?"

Sally looked at him in a mixture of shock, happiness and wonder, she nodded a small tear escaping her eye, "Yes, yes I will."

Suddenly a whole chorus of cheering erupted behind them, Sally looked up and Wufei spun around, all of their friends were clapping. Some one called out, "Give her the ring!"

Wufei just chuckled and slipped the ring on her finger. She squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his neck in a happy hug. Suddenly there was a chanting that began 'Kiss 'em, kiss 'em!' Sally smiled and pulled Wufei's lips towards her lips. He turned bright red but kissed her back non the less. The mass that had formed swarmed around the two, congratulations were slung at Sally and Wufei. It was like that on their wedding day as well. The couple was assaulted by rice and wishes of happiness.

At the reception the couple was getting drinks when Heero pointed to the red liquid and rose a brow, "Hawaiian punch?"

"I thought it would be appropriate," Sally replied smiling. Wufei rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

"How so?" Heero asked dipping himself a cup.

"Well, that's we're we first starting dating."

Duo who was never to far from Heero smiled, "So It's kind of like alove punch!"

Sally looked at him and then nodded, "If you want to call it that."

Wufei just rested his head against hers, "So do you want anymore of this 'love punch?'" He asked his new wife. She put down her cup and grabbed his tie, "No, but I can tell you want I do want more of." With a little tug she pulled his lips to hers and they kissed passionately.

"Hey Heero."

"What Duo?"

"Why can't we have a special drink?"

"What?"

"I said…"

"I heard what you said… now you're just acting stupid!"

"I am not! It's romantic!"

"I am not hearing this…."

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me!"

Wufei broke the kiss and looked to the retreating Heero and Duo. Sally pulled his attention back to her and kissed him once again, "I love you Chang."

He smirked and brushed a strand of hair from her face, "I love you too Po… or should I say Mrs. Chang."

END!

Yay! SO what you think? I was inspired after hearing a song and watching a commercial for SANDALS… . Don't ask… I think it was that song they sing on it, "some people wait a life time for a moment this.." Crazy beach resort commercials.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in the story. I'm a poor starving artist. sighs


End file.
